1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to medical catheter apparatus and, more particularly, to a multiple lumen catheter apparatus that facilitates bi-directional fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known catheters are tubular, flexible medical devices for administration of fluids (withdrawal, introduction, etc.) with cavities, ducts, vessels, etc. of a body. Typically, catheter devices are inserted with the cavity of a body via a sheath, stylet, trocar, etc.
These catheter devices may be employed for administration of fluids that includes the simultaneous introduction and withdrawal of fluid for applications such as, surgery, treatment, diagnosis, etc. For example, in one particular hemodialysis application, blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment by an artificial kidney device and the treated blood is introduced back into the blood vessel. Various known catheter devices have been employed for simultaneous withdrawal and introduction of fluid with a body. Some devices use two separate needles or catheters. These devices, however, require two separate punctures with the associated discomfort, possibility for infection, and consequent trauma to the blood vessels. Other devices employ dual lumen catheters to facilitate bi-directional fluid flow whereby one lumen performs withdrawal of blood and the other lumen introduces treated blood to the vessel.
The above mentioned catheter devices, however, typically require clamping of the tubular portions or lumens when fluid administration is not being performed. This type of structure can result in several drawbacks. For example, blood can remain in the lumen causing thrombosis in the line and/or at the tip of the device. This results in a flow restriction that can significantly reduce flow rate. Further, the clamps of these catheter devices may fail and/or may cause damage or deformation to the extension lines, particularly in those devices employed for extended periods of use, such as chronic catheters. Failure may result in undesirable blood evacuation, heparin leakage, etc. Moreover, devices employing clamps are generally bulky and cumbersome.
Therefore, it would be desirable to overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art with a catheter apparatus that facilitates bi-directional fluid flow by employing a multiple lumen body having a valve configuration that prevents thrombosis. It would be desirable if such a catheter apparatus included a multiple valve configuration that prevents undesirable blood evacuation and anti-coagulant leakage. It would be highly desirable if the catheter apparatus had a smaller relative design to achieve the principles of the present disclosure. It is contemplated that the catheter apparatus and its constituent parts are easily and efficiently manufactured and assembled.